


judging you

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drag Queens, Gen, Humor, RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race References, WTF Kombat 2021, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Summary: they sip & judge
Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал G-T





	judging you

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://i.imgur.com/SiZ6i7C.png)


End file.
